


Cherry Wine

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern New York City, Cocaine Usage (mentioned), DJing, Dancehall/Reggae, Dancers, F/M, Fluff, Hip Hop, Jazz - Freeform, Marijuana usage, More Fluff, Out of Character(somewhat), Pop music, Turntablism, dance party, modern apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: I’m not sure exactly what prompted this idea, but I know I was listening to music.  If sword fighting is likened to dancing, so what if Brienne of Tarth is a dancer.   Dancers (generally) need music, so what if Jaime Lannister is a DJ.   I love Dancehall and Hip-Hop and the births of those genres are in Jamaica and New York City (which I love as my spouse is from there).  So my story is set in modern-ish NYC.  I wanted Brienne to have a squad of good women in her life. So I added Missandei (I hated her end in the TV series) as Brienne’s Jamaican-born step-sister and best friend; Daenerys as their troubled, yet loyal friend and Sansa as their social media-savvy buddy.    There’s a cool-as-a-cucumber Tyrion, Grey Worm and Tormund.   And Cersei being Cersei, but there’s NO incest.I quoted a few songs in it.  I hope I credited their creators correctly.  I rated this fic as Mature since there’s marijuana use and mention of cocaine usage.  I don’t know how to italicize the characters thoughts within the platform, so I hope it’s not confusing.It’s kind of a love letter to people like me who fell in love on a dance floor.  The night the dancer meets her music.   The night the music finds his dancer.





	1. The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Wine
> 
> “I want someone who like the champagne I like  
My a-alike, someone to talk me off the bridge any day or night  
She teach me how to live, she ain't afraid of life  
Not easily impressed with the rich and famous life  
Cause she done been there and heard all the rumors before  
She love or she ride out with me on my music tour  
She like the herbs, natural medicine, she cooking good  
She tell me everything is cool when it ain't looking good  
For real, the world so ill, yo I want a girl so real  
Who not after material wealth, but get dough still  
Or maybe an educator, a lady with etiquette  
Who can be from out the hood or even work for the president  
As long as there's no selfishness  
Yes, as long as her love for the people is deep rooted and evident  
You can be easily recruited, you're heaven sent  
Your smile put me at ease  
You're the woman I need, but where is she” - Nasir Jones aka Nas

“I love the way you move.  
I love the way.  
I love the way...” - Antwan Patton aka Big Boi from Outkast

The thing was Jaime Lannister wasn’t looking; but he found her all the same. He was a couple of tracks into his dancehall set - 90’s classics. Sweat dripped from his brow and fell onto the label of the record. It was hot as hell. Humid too. It was an unseasonably warm spring night in New York City. He’d wished someone would open the emergency door behind him to let in some fresh air. Instead, there was an oscillating fan plugged into the same socket as his turntables. It blew the smell of sweat and mold. The function was being held in an old building near FIT’s campus and it was filled to the brim with design students, friends of said students and models. Any other smell would have been welcome than the funk that permeated the air at the glorified house party. Not that he minded house parties. At least, the people he invited to his home liked the music he played and actually danced to it. 

Not these wannabe designers and their “muses”. Well, calling them wannabes wasn’t fair. FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology) was a renowned arts school specializing in fashion and design. At any rate, none of these artists seemed to give a whit about great music. They were standing around the hall in cliques talking, drinking and smoking - cigarettes, vapes and weed. None of them were dancing. None of them paying attention to the tunes Jaime was playing. 

Next track, he mixed in Cutty Ranks’ ‘A Who Seh Me Dun (Wake De Man)’ - a verified dancehall hit. If no one dances to this one, this generation is a lost fucking cause, he thought. And he’d kill Tyrion for having him waste his time. Jaime told his little brother if his friends wanted soulless EDM as the soundtrack to their party, then just stream it. Jaime was a real DJ. He knew music and he had brought crates of it. He didn’t half ass it. He still used real vinyl. It had a richer flavor then digital turntablism. He liked the sonic depth of vinyl - like noticing the rasp of a person’s voice and or hearing a lisp when they speak. Digital was too clean. 

Jaime’s passion was to spin hip-hop, reggae and dancehall. But he loved all music. His collection included everything from Vivaldi to Patsy Cline to Ali Farka Toure to Stevie Wonder. And everything in between. Then there was his Mom’s favorite; jazz - bebop to be precise. John Coltrane and Charles Mingus. After she died, Jaime took up the double bass to try to imitate his mother’s favorite. He never became truly proficient as hip-hop and turntablism began to turn his head away from his mother’s jazz. But jazz would always be his first, bittersweet love.

When she was dying, they (all three of them - Jaime, his twin Cersei and their baby brother Tyrion) would sit with her for hours listening to jazz. Cersei and Tyrion hated it, but they tolerated it. They knew those hours would be some of their last memories with their beloved mother. One day, while they were listening to Coltrane, CeCe and Ty (their nicknames) didn’t understand why the music sounded so wild and unsettled and asked if the music scared her - maybe it was a metaphor about her impending death. Joanna Lannister, body racked with pain and full of cancer, sat up and looked at her only daughter then her youngest child and said, “Life IS chaos. The key is figuring out how to dance with the dissonance and laugh at it.” Her increasingly tired face looked fierce at that moment. Then she softened began to explain how bebop songs had a melodic base that the musicians improvised around; hence the wild feel of the music. She never needed to convince Jaime. He understood it and loved it.

Jaime amplifies the opening lyrics the Cutty Ranks’ tune - famous to all true dancehall fans - “Six million ways to die; choose one….” Despite having his headphones on, he heard female voices shouting along with the lyrics. Wiping the sweat from his brow and looking up at the same time, he saw two girls strutting to the dance floor, holding hands and shouting/singing with the record. One was an average height, curvy, caramel-colored black girl with a HUGE curly afro - a real cutie-pie. Skin tight jeans and a tank top. Brick House. She was being twirled around by an Amazonian white girl with flaxen blonde hair in a high bun. She had to be well over six feet tall. And she had to be one of the models for the fashion show. Long, well-built legs. Long, fucking legs in black shorts that hit mid-thigh. Legs that made a man want to settle down and get trapped in them. Well, Jaime was a leg man, so there’s that. She was just curvy enough, but her ass… Jaime gave her ass a chef’s kiss in his mind. Perfection. First, he only saw the back of the her. She had on a white and black striped t-shirt that dipped low in the back. Her skin looked warm and pale at the same time. She looked like a fucking Goddess. She took his breath away.

Brick House was facing him twisting her hips. But his Goddess was DANCING - wining. Like in Jamaica - wine dancing. Her hips were gyrating in time to the music. The muscles in her legs flexed as she worked her body. Jaime’s mind screamed OH MY GOD! Who is she? Or did he say it out loud? He didn’t know. Then the Goddess was being twirled by her friend and she turned to face the platform where Jaime was DJing. He saw her face; well, as much as you can see in the semi-darkness. He could tell she had full lips - lips made for sinning. But her eyes… they looked almost like she had no pupils. He thought, she must have really light eyes. Shit, shit, shit….shit. Gorgeous, he thought. 

She and her friend were dancing and throwing their heads back laughing. He was so transfixed by watching them, he almost missed his mark to crossfade into the next song: ‘Murder She Wrote’ by Chaka Demus & Pliers. As soon as the song started with, “I know this little girl, her name is Maxine her beauty’s like a bunch of rose…”, more people began pouring onto the floor - some with hands in the air as if in praise. It became a sea of bodies - rolling and grinding and joyous. This is what Jaime lived for when he DJ’d - to see the joy that music and dancing brings. Music and dancing cleansed the soul. It washed away the grit and grime of everyday living. Jaime was not religious, but he likened moments like these as communing with God. 

*****************

Jaime was about to take a break. One more shorter wrap-up set and then that would be it. I didn’t see his Goddess. He hoped she hadn’t left. She danced all of his dancehall set and some of the hip-hop set that followed. Then he lost her in the crowd. How in the fuck did I lose sight of someone that tall, he cursed himself. 

Then his brother, Ty came up to the platform. He had a big smile on his face. When he got to Jaime, they shook hands then bro-hugged each other. 

“Bro...thank you sooo much”, Ty started. “I really appreciate you doing this. For Sansa. She was really worried about coordinating all of this...” Sansa, Ty’s girlfriend, was a fashion design major. 

“Anything for you, Ty”, Jaime smirked. “I told you the music would work…It’s soooo retro.” Jaime said imitating Sansa’s response to the music Jaime told her he would play.

“No, for real. This was really cool. I know you are busy and…” Ty said seriously.

Then Jaime interrupted his little brother, “No, bro. You know I miss this. It was… therapeutic”.

They were quiet for a few minutes - both looking around the room - people watching. Jaime was playing some streamed music during his break. Jaime was getting ready to head to the bathroom, then he turned to his brother. 

“Ty, did you see the tall lady dancing… Long legs, blonde… she was dancing with another girl with an afro...Both hot as hell. Do you know them?” Jaime asked. 

Ty replied breezily, “Yeah, that’s Brienne and Missandei. They’re Sansa’s friends.”

Jaime leaned over to his brother, ”Oh really...so what’s up with them?” 

Ty shook his head at the implication. “No, they’re sisters.”

“Sisters?” Jaime asked curiously. 

“Step-sisters, Jaime… Damn. How in the hell did you pass the bar?” Ty rolled his eyes then laughed. 

“Fuck you, Ty”, Jaime chuckled at himself. “So are they still here? If so, they are invited to the post game”. He winked at Ty. 

The post game was a get-together at Jaime’s house after night’s out: Ty and his lady du jour, Jaime’s college basketball buddy Greyson Wormer aka Grey Worm and Jaime’s crazy ass neighbor Tormund. Back in the day, Jaime’s ex-girlfriend Lysa acted as hostess of the post game, but she’s an ex so... Also back in the day, their sister Cersei would have rounded up the list, but since she got married and had her first kid… well, that’s not true. Neither, Ty or Jaime liked their brother-in-law, Robert. They tried to include Robert in the inner circle, but Robert was a rich, arrogant prick. He complained about the music . He complained about the liquor. He complained that they smoked pot and no one had cocaine. Jaime didn’t fuck with coke, didn’t allow it in his house. Robert brought negative energy. And unfortunately, their sister CeCe began to emulate her husband’s douche-baggery all in the name of becoming a “grown up”. And Cersei used to be a cool girl. The brothers missed her. 

Tyrion pointed to a table and there sat his Goddess, alone. Sipping on a drink and fanning herself. 

“Mind the store, bro. I’ll be right back.” Jaime said and headed toward the table. As he strode to her, Common’s ‘Come Close’ started playing. She looked up and met his gaze. “Are we living in a dream world? Are your eyes still green, girl?” the song asked by the time was sat next to her. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were blue. Brilliant blue.

“Hi, how are you?” Jaime asked, while extending his hand to her. She took his hand. Her hand was warm and soft. “I’m Jaime. You are an amazing dancer. What’s your name?” 

“Hi, I’m Brienne. Brie. Brie Tarth. You are an amazing DJ.” she replied shyly. 

“So you know Tyrion?” Jaime starts.

“Who’s Tyrion?” she looked confused.

“My brother, Tyrion Lannister. Ty...He’s dating your friend Sansa ...Stark, right?” he answered, narrowing his eyes. 

“Oh, you’re talking about Swag.” she said with a smile. 

“Swag… is that what he calls himself?” Jaime threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Oh, my God. That is hilarious!” Then he looked back at his brother who was eyeing them suspiciously. 

“No, that’s what girls on campus starting calling him. He’s got Swag. Like Swagger. He got Sansa didn’t he?” Brie lifted an eyebrow at Jaime. Jaime thought for a second, then nodded his head. Ty always had a bevy a pretty girls around him since he was about 17. Although, he suffers from dwarfism, he had a charisma that was undeniable. 

Jaime faux frowned, “I know what swag means.” Then he smiled.

Brienne smiled shyly again. Jaime thought it odd that a person that could dance so sensually almost with abandon, could then turn around and seem shy. Goddess; um, Brie seemed like a very interesting woman that he wanted to get to know. 

“So, are you a student, model or…?” Jaime started. 

“Not a model; well, I modelled for Sansa at the fashion show.” Jaime thought he should have shown up at the fashion show. Brie continued, “But I am a student, I’m in a Master program at Queens College. Social Work.” She added, “Where else do you DJ?” then smiled that sweet, shy smile. 

“I don’t… well, not much anymore. I’m a lawyer”,he replied. 

“Oh wow...that’s interesting,''she said. “What kind of law?”

“Corporate. It’s not interesting. I work for my father...well, my sister.” he said dryly. “Where are you from?” He could tell she was a native New Yorker like him.

“Queens, born and raised. Forest Hills. And you?” she answered. 

“Upper West Side. But now I live in Brooklyn. Williamsburg.” he answered. “Would you like to come over after…?”

“Um..huh? I know your brother, but...” she sounded confused

“No, no, no…. It’ll be me, Ty, Sansa, a couple some other friends of mine. Bring your sister… Ty said her name is Missandra...” he tumbled out. His break was ending in about 5 minutes and he hadn’t even pissed. 

“Missy is fine…that’s what everyone calls her….” Brie said. “Yeah sure, we’ll come. Can I bring another friend? We were supposed to hang with her after.. ” 

“Sure. The more the merrier.” Jaime grinned. He handed her his phone. “Put your number in and I’ll text you my address.” 

She did and he texted her the address immediately. He saved her name as Brie the Goddess. When her phone lit up from the text, she smiled. “Got it. Do you need us to bring anything?

Jaime shook his head. “Just yourselves. I can get you all a cab or an Uber….” 

Brie shook her head. “No, we got it. But thank you.“

“Alright. We’ll be there in an hour or so. See ya?” he said as he rose. He could have sworn she gave him the once over. Then she nodded with a grin. He smiled back at her, then turned to head to the men’s room.

*****************

Brienne watched Jaime walk away, then she rushed to find her sister. Missy was sitting at another table typing away at her phone. Missy looked up as Brie approached. 

“Dany asking when we are we leaving”, Missy said.

Brie’s eyes were wide. “Change of plan, maybe..if you want. We just got invited to Jaime’s place in Brooklyn…”

“Who’s Jaime?” Missy asked looking back at her phone.

“The DJ...he’s Swag’s brother...we can bring Dany…Sansa and Swag will be there...” Brie said with an excited voice.

Missy looked up and smirked at her sister, “That fine ass, muscular specimen invited us to his house, huh? I knew you were dancing with purpose. Brie de bad gyal…” she ended lapsing into her lilting patois. 

“No, no…. I didn’t even notice him at first. It was the music…”. Brie was flushed all over.

“Liar...hell, everyone noticed him. Let’s freshen up, then go get Dany. Then go to Brooklyn and get you laid...” Missy smiled raising an eyebrow. 

Brie really blushed at that. If only she had her sister’s confidence; her perfect, not-too-tall, curvy body and her perfect skin. Brie was not pretty. She got her nose fixed when she was 16 - she begged her father for it. He relented as a sweet sixteen gift; anything for his angel, if it would help her self-image. Her step-mother wasn’t so sure about it. She had braces all through middle school. She started to fill out her long, square frame when she was 18. Dancing since she was 4, gave her strong, toned legs; but she still had no boobs. NONE. Even now, her breasts were barely A cups. Her hair was a weird straw-colored blonde - thank God for highlights. 

All of that could be fixed or hidden. But her biggest foe was acne. Cystic acne, blackheads… you name, she’s had it. She’s been on every medicine, every regimen known. She’s tried every home remedy. Her doctor has tested her hormones and thyroid numerous times; but she was healthy. So she finally tried accutane when she started college and the war began to be won. But the enemy left its mark; or marks. Her face was left with small scars and pits all over her cheeks and a few on her forehead. So she wore makeup a lot; except when she was with her family and trusted friends. But she always felt that people stared; not just at the acne scars, but all of her imperfections. She only felt completely confident when she danced. 

The crazy part was after the nose job, the braces, the push-up bras (she wasn’t quite ready for a boob job) and the years of acne treatments; she felt fake. She wasn’t really pretty. She felt like people could see through all the work and see the real Brienne - the too-tall, ugly little girl.


	2. Fiesta

“After the show it's the after party then  
After the party it's the hotel lobby and  
After the Belve' then it's probably Cris'  
And after the original it's probably this…” - Shawn Carter aka Jay-Z

Sitting in the parlour level of Jaime brownstone, Brie regretted her impetuousness. Chalking it up to her dancer’s high (a term Brie created); it lead her to accept his invitation without her usual mental wrangling. She guessed she could have just not shown up; but not showing up would be rude. And she couldn’t make up a good excuse. And Missy definitely wanted to come to check out the DJ with the hot body. And Dany was in rare form tonight - already high when they picked her up. And she also wanted to come check out the DJ with the hot body. FUCK! Brie wanted to just slip past the pizza man when he showed up and disappear into the muggy night. 

Because Jaime Lannister was staring at her the whole time and he was probably regretting inviting her. He felt his eyes analyzing her whole being. Face; tits; big-ass feet - none of them good. She was thankful they went home to shower and change. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans. Smelling sweaty and her same sweaty clothes would have just added insult to injury. 

Because Jaime Lannister was a FUCKING GOD. I mean a statue-of-a-gorgeous-Greek-god-who-jumped-off-his-pedestal-at-the-Met and took a cab to Brooklyn just to observe some mere mortals. And probably with a huge cock, she thought as she glanced down at his large feet. She knew he was attractive at the event; but the darkness in the hall did not do him justice (and unfortunately it hid her plainness). She assessed him while sneaking glances, while he was looking away engaged in conversation. Perfect face with perfect skin; just enough facial hair to scratch her all over ...and that perfect head of hair. Golden blond with hints of honey and caramel. Those green eyes ...that kept straying back to her when he wasn’t being spoken too. His lips were full and he smiled a little crookedly. It was adorably sexy. 

Then Brie heard a song start that she hadn’t heard in years and just happened to look up into Jaime’s eyes. And he was looking directly into hers. 

“Like sweet morning dew  
I took one look at you  
And it was plain to see  
You were my destiny…  
You’re all I need to get by...”

The beat pulsed and Method Man’s rich cadence broke them out of their trance. Brie looked away and drew a deep breath. She felt a little faint. 

Her sister’s laughter broke her out of her trance. Missy was an extrovert’s extrovert. Never, ever shy or reticent. She could talk about anything to anyone. Brie was thankful for that most of the time since Brie didn’t do small talk well. Well, not until she got to know people. But damn her; Missy kept trying to make Brie talk - to Jaime. The conversation was getting interesting - weed does that. Missy got even more talkative and her voice louder; Dany got sullen and Sansa got all “I love you guys”. Brie didn’t smoke much; especially around people she didn’t know well. She didn’t like her eyes getting red; especially since her eyes were her only naturally good feature. Also, she feared acting ridiculous. Because when Brie smoked weed she got even more honest then she naturally is - for better or for worse. 

“Let’s slow things down at bit”, Jaime announced. He looked down at this phone and seconds later, Adele’s ‘Chasing Pavements’ starts. 

Missy purred, “Oh, yeah…”, then she starts singing with the music. And Missy could sing. Jaime’s eyes bugged out of his head and he turned down the volume. Missy’s eyes are closed and she was singing her heart out. Then she opened her eyes and everyone stared at her. Well, everyone accept Brie. Brie looked around at everyone nodding her head as if to say yep, you heard what you heard. 

“Oh shit, Missy. You can really sing. Oh my GOD!” Jaime exclaimed. 

“Aw, thanks!” Missy said. 

“Look at the talented sisters…” Jaime said looking between Brie and Missy. 

“Missy knows the names of every song known to man. She’s like a human Shazam”, Brie said smiling at her sister. 

“When we were younger, Mom made us clean every Saturday morning - being the typical West Indian mom that she is. Mom blasted music while we cleaned. Well, Brie danced...,” Missy said. 

“Oh my God, Moms would get so mad. I’d be cleaning the same room forever. Dancing and trying to clean ...” Brie giggled. “And Daddy would just laugh at all of us and say ‘Bev, if you want Brie get her chores done, turn off the music’, then Moms would shake her head and laugh.”

“Your parents are the fucking best”, Dany spoke up. 

“Yeah, they sound awesome”, Jaime said looking directly at Brie. 

Jaime looks at Missy and said, “Okay Shazam, let’s see how good you are.” And true to Brie’s word, almost every song Jaime played, Missy knew the title. Brie smiled knowingly at her sister.

Then Jaime continued playing Adele again. Then he looked at Brie and realized he wanted to see her dance. No, he wanted to dance with her and he can’t even dance. He took a deep breath. Brie realized he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes, but didn’t dare look at him. 

Whispering in her ear, Missy said, “Loosen up. Jaime seems into you…”

“Bullshit. Look at him. He’s too beauti... “, Brie replied stiffly.

“He was JUST checking you out…”, Missy countered.

“What kind of weed did you all smoke cause he’s not checking me out. More like..” Brie said getting salty.

“Brie, don’t start that shit. I won’t have it. You are a bad bitch.” Missy warned. 

Dany who was sitting next to Missy heard and looked over. “You are the baddest of the bad bitches. Girl, if I had half those legs I’d never wear pants.” Dany exclaimed with her violet eyes half shut. 

Missy met Daenerys Targaryen at a thrift store in the East Village. Dany works there and Missy was looking for something funky to wear. They started talking, exchanged numbers and became fast friends even though they are such different women. Missy and Brie were raised by two lawyers in a solidly upper middle class community in Queens. Besides each of them losing a parent at a young age, their lives had been largely uneventful. Dany was raised upstate near Syracuse - in foster care since she was 8. Her only sibling, her brother named Viserys, was doing a long prison bid in Pennsylvania. He was shit of an older brother who had tried to rape her she was 13 and he was 18. 

One day, Dany was at their house in Queens and Brie asked her about their names - given and surname. “I think it’s Eastern European... Turkish, but it could have just been the meth’s doing…” Dany replied just a coolly as if she relayed the weather forecast. But Brie grew to love Dany as Missy did - Dany was loyal and protective and sweet despite the shit she’d been through. She usually didn’t wear her rough upbringing on her sleeve - unless she smoked weed. Maybe in the introspection during her high, she contemplated the ugliness of where she came from and it angered her. 

Brie wanted to sink into the floor at Dany’s proclamation. Jaime was already looking at them; but couldn’t have heard conversation until Dany’s outburst.

“Yeah, why did you change clothes? I liked the shorts.” Jaime said quietly with a smirk that was dangerous. He was sitting directly across from her and Missy. Brie felt like his gaze was almost undressing her. It was titilating and scary as fuck. Brie thought she couldn’t let him close. A man as beautiful as him couldn’t truly be interested in her.

Now everyone was looking at her. Brie side-eyed her sister and mouthed “fuck you”. 

Brie was getting ready to answer when Sansa starts, “Oh my gosh, Brie was so hot at the show. Watch her strut...honey, it was magical. I have the video...” Sansa whipped out her phone and started scrolling.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, Sansa… don’t”, Brie whined.

Everyone walked to Sansa and stood behind her. The video started. Everyone’s eyes; their marijuana-reddened eyes are strained to Sansa’s phone. Jaime looked up at Brie, sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip. 

Oh shit, this is happening, Brie thought.

“Maybe we should stream it…” Sansa said looking up toward Jaime while gesturing toward his huge TV.

“I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!” Brie shouted. Sansa looked at Brie and giggled. 

Dany screamed, “Ooo, werk bitch… WERK! Look at them mutha-fucking legs. '' Dany shimmied her shoulders as she said this. All the men were alternatively looking at the Sansa’s phone and then back at Brie as if the woman in the video was NOT the same one sitting in front of them. 

“Fucking hot…”, Tormund almost growled. Jaime cuffed him on the back of the head. “Ow man, the fuck…” Tormund grunted as he rubbed his head. 

Grey Worm nodded and looked at Brie, “Yeah, I see you. One of those quiet ones. You know what they say..” 

Ty smiled and looked at Brie then back at Jaime and back to Brie and back to Jaime and... Then he gave Brie a thumbs up. Ty was fucking wasted.

This like fucking middle school, Brie thought. Ty and Jaime have been talking about me.

“She really should model.. like for real”, Sansa said interrupting Grey Worm.

“I’ve been telling her for years. If she would just get over…” Missy agreed still looking over Sansa’s shoulder. 

“Can you all stop talking about me like I’m a child and I’m not sitting right the fuck here? Jeez!” Brie begged. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sansa looked back at Brie who is blushing profusely. Brie didn’t hear Sansa’s phone lock. “She’s going to turn into a strawberry”.

Everyone sat back down. Except Jaime stood behind Sansa and stared at Brie with his head cocked to the side. “Um, I’m gonna need a copy of that, “ he said to Sansa. 

Sansa raised an eyebrow and looked at Brie. Brie narrowed her eyes back at Sansa as if to say you wouldn’t dare.

“Do you AirDrop, Jaime?” Sansa said to him airily.

“Yep, let me know when you’re ready”, he replied looking down at this phone. 

“Done.” Sansa said with a huge smile. 

Brie stood up, furious. Fuck this, she thinks. She stalked out of the room, to where, she has no idea.

Missy got up to follow while saying, “Brie, it’s a compliment. Don’t take things so serious…”, but Jaime raised his hand. He handed his stereo remote to Grey Worm and then turned to follow Brie. 

Brie didn’t get far until she reached a staircase. Should I go up or down, she thought. I don’t remember how I got here. Then she heard footsteps. 

“Missy, save it. You know I hate attention and you all just wouldn’t fucking quit”, Brie whined.

“Well, then you shouldn’t be so tall and gorgeous.” Jaime’s gruff voice responded right before he came into the hallway - with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jaime voice softened. “She really didn’t send me the video. I...I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that. Even though it’s probably on Sansa’s facebook page.”

“Instagram. Nobody cares about Facebook.” Brie countered.

“Fair enough. Instagram.” he said chuckling. “You feel uncomfortable with compliments, attention. But you sure know how to work a catwalk and a dance floor. And you don’t talk much. It’s an unusual combination. Fascinating.” 

“Not really. I talk more when I get to know people and I..I just met you. I’m just kinda shy and music takes me to another place. I become another person when I dance… or I guess, model. Lots of people like that. I’m not special.” Brienne offered. 

“You are the most unusual woman I’ve ever met…” he said in almost disbelief at her belittling herself. 

“It’s the height, I know.” she said.

“No, it’s not the height although it’s part of it. I played basketball in college. I’ve been around women basketball players - some even taller than you believe it or not. No, it’s the juxtaposition of you. The quiet and attention-seeking. The reserved and the-downright-sexy. You’re like a human matryoshka doll…keeping peeling back the layers and...” Jaime said looking so deeply into her eyes. But she couldn’t look away. 

“You just met me. Wait… what kind of doll?l”, Brienne asked squinting her eyes. 

“You know those dolls that nest inside another. Layer after layer”, he answered while making the motion.

“Oh, yeah. Russian nesting dolls. Well, you don’t know me well enough to say that. Everyone has layers…” she huffed. 

“Yeah, everyone does. But I’d like to get to know yours and let you see mine”, he said so earnestly she was a bit stunned. 

“Okay, I... I know I’m not your type. If this a joke or some other bullshit... I don’t have time…” she blurted out. Then she bit her bottom lip. 

“Me neither. I’m 35 years old. I’m not a fucking kid. I don’t have anything to prove or gain by lying to you. No games to play. If I was just trying to fuck you, I’d just come out and ask”, Jaime smirked. “But right now, I just want to get to know you. And you ARE my type...end of story.”

“Direct. Interesting.” she said intrigued then smiled. Jaime grinned back at her.

“Now are you feeling better? Because I’d like to give you a tour since we are standing by the grand staircase…” he gestured sweeping his hands toward the stairs. 

“Okay”, Brie answered. And then the doorbell rang and then rang again - aggressively. 

“Shit.” he turned and jogged upstairs toward the door. 

Brie heard the door open and then an angry women’s voice. 

Of course...of fucking course...he has a girlfriend. Too fucking good to be true, Brie thought dejectedly. Brie turned to headed back to the den where everyone was sitting. Tyrion and Sansa were kissing like teenagers in the corner of the sectional. Like seriously, get a fucking room, Brie thought. Tormund was stretched out in the recliner sound asleep. Dany was twirling her fingers in her platinum bleached hair - you could just make out the dragon tattoo under her forearm. She was staring hauntingly at nothing. Missy and Grey Worm were slow dancing to some old sounding R&B song. 

“Missy, I’m out. ‘Bout to call an Uber…” Brie fumed. 

“What...what happened?” Missy’s pretty faced turned into a scowl. Missy was a sweet person, but she’d kill Satan himself if he fucked with her sister. Grey Worm paused the music.

Brie just pointed back toward the way she came and said nothing. Missy broke away from Grey Worm and began walking toward her sister; when the most beautiful women either of them had even seen brushed past them. She was a bit shorter than Jaime, blonde hair in a perfectly messy ponytail, no makeup - but still fucking beautiful; built like a back road - all curves. She had on a green polo shirt with some skinny capri khakis. And pearls around her neck. Fucking pearls - at 1 in the morning. 

“See, this is what I’m talking about Jaime”, the woman said gesturing to the room. “Ty, have some fucking decency…,” she spat out at Tyrion who looked up alarmingly and then sighed.

“And the party’s over”, Ty said with a face like he was tasting bile. Then he said to the room, “Everyone, this is our sister Cersei. The joy of our family…”. Then to Cersei, “These are our friends. You remember what friends are, don’t you…”

Cersei sneered at him, “Shut the fuck up,Ty!” Then she turned back to Jaime and put her hands on her hips. 

“CeCe, I said I’d have it ready by Sunday evening…” Jaime said almost pleadingly.

“And it’s already Saturday morning, Jaime. And you are high and drunk… so it’ll be Sunday before you get to it. If you do... Have you even started it? You fuck off and I’m left holding the bag. Don’t even give a shit that I have kids. I have responsibilities I don’t have time for your shit,” Cersei shouted right in Jaime’s face. 

“Wait a fucking minute... I don’t have responsibilities? What about little Jaime?” Jaime shouted back at his sister. Brie and Missy stared at each other wide eyed. “He has a kid” they mouthed to each other in unison. 

“I have to take care of him and myself... by myself. When was the last fucking time YOU were really responsible for any fucking thing? Nannies and shit...” he spat back. 

“Being a weekend daddy doesn’t mean shit, Jaime… HAVE YOU STARTED THE REPORT?” Cersei seethed. 

Jaime reached over to pick up a tablet that was sitting on the coffee table. He opened it and swiped a few times. He pushed the tablet to her face. She scanned it and then handed it back. 

“You should have just answered my texts…” Cersei grumbled. 

“You should have just trusted me when I told you this morning I was almost done with it. I know this merger is important. I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t fuck it up.” Jaime grumbled back. 

Cersei cackled. “Right… King Fuck-Up not fucking things up… “, Cersei said shaking her head.

Ty stood and interrupted, “Yo CeCe, that’s enough. This ain’t the time or place. We have guests…It’s late…go home.”

Cersei looked around at Jaime’s guests and snickered. “Jaime, where did you get these girls from? Are they even legal…”

Brie and Missy’s mouths dropped again. Before Missy could say a word, Dany was on her feet.

Missy whispered to Brie, “Oh, shit…”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Dany’s voice boomed as she moved toward Cersei. “You don’t know us...old disrespectful bitch. We’re grown ass women...that’s all you need to know.” 

Brie watched the scene unfold as if it were in slow motion. Missy moved next to Dany. Grey Worm followed Missy’s lead and moved quickly to stand behind Dany. Dany’s right hand twitched; then she clenched her hand into a fist. Missy noticed it. Sansa slowly stood up and clutched Tyrion’s shoulder. Tyrion’s expression twisted into a grimace. Jaime stepped closer to Cersei; ready grab her to pull her away from Dany. Tormund was still leaning back into the recliner - still asleep. His snores were clearly audible in the tense quiet that descended the room. Cersei looked over at Tormund and sneered with a shake of her head. Everyone else’s eyes were on Dany; more accurately, her right hand balled into a fist. Cersei turned back to look at Dany’s face with a raised eyebrow. 

“Jaime, who is this?” Cersei asked continuing to look at Dany as if she were a zoo exhibit. Brie silently prayed. She hated drama. But she wanted Dany to punch her.

Dany quickly cocked back her arm to punch, but Missy grabbed her arm and Grey Worm pulled Dany’s body back. Cersei barely flinched back. Tough bitch, Brie thought.

Jaime moved directly in front of Cersei now and faced her. “CeCe, apologize to my guests...NOW!” he barked. Cersei sighed heavily. 

“I really didn’t mean anything by it. Sorry.” Cersei said looking at Dany. It didn’t sound authentic. Cersei Lannister seemed like the type of woman who said passive aggressive shit to her “friends” all the time. So, she really didn’t see the problem with disrespecting people who she saw as her lessers. 

“I want to see the draft by Sunday at 8pm or I’ll do it myself. If that happens, Dad and I will have to re-evaluate things. Do you understand?” Cersei said turning to look at Jaime. 

“I heard you this morning at the office. And as you saw, it’s almost done. Now get the fuck out of my house.” Jaime said. He sounded tired and defeated. “Next time you just show up like this, I will leave your ass outside.”

Cersei just smirked, “No... you won’t.” She turned on her heel and walked out the room. A few seconds later, the door slammed loudly. 

Tormund woke up with a loud snort and the recliner fell forward. His reddened eyes darted around the room and he shouted, “What happened?!” Brie laughed nervously. 

Missy grabbed Dany around the waist. “I think it’s time for us to go….” she said. 

Tormund said rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, me too.” He stood up and walked toward the hallway. He turned to them all and said, “It’s been real.” Then he looked at each of the men, “Jay, Ty, GW…”. Then to the ladies, “Sansa, Dany, Missy..” Then he said with a husky voice, “Brienne….” Jaime narrowed his eyes at Tormund and then walked over and pushed him into the hallway. A few moments later, Brie heard the door shut. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Jaime held his hands up. “I am so sorry...my sister was out of line.” He looked at everyone apologetically.

Dany’s eyes were still a little wild looking. She turned to look at Jaime’s face. “I’m sorry you have a bitch for a sister.. .no offense. I can relate.” She turned and nodded at Ty too; as if in solidarity with the Lannister brothers. 

Brie walked to Dany’s other side and brushed a platinum tress behind her ear. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, let’s go?” Dany replied. 

Missy looked at Brie and said, “You don’t have to leave.” Missy winked. 

Brie shook her head. “No, no… It’s late.” 

Missy widened her eyes at Brie, “It’s only 1 in the morning. We would’ve still been still been out otherwise. We’re going to catch up with Jon.” Jon was Dany’s boyfriend. He was a graphic artist like Dany. All dark haired, dark eyed and broody; but a cool dude.

Brie looked at Sansa and asked, “Are you staying?” Sansa nodded. 

Grey Worm looked at Missy and Dany, “Can I tag along? I need some air.” He smirked at Missy. Missy smirked back. This sounds pre-arranged, Brie thought. Brie didn’t mind being a fifth wheel; but Missy was practically pushing her to stay.

Missy said to Grey Worm, “Sure. We are going back downtown.” 

Missy whispering to Brie, “Stay with your DJ…” Brie turned to look at Jaime who pouted like a child. She smiled at him. 

“Okay, I can stay for a little while,” Brie conceded. 

Missy looked at Jaime, but was talking to Brie, “Just text me if I need to come back.” Missy was smiling her prettiest smile but baring all her teeth.

Jaime looked almost hurt. “She’s in good hands, Missandei. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Brie was incensed and said to Missy . “Thanks, Mom.”

Missy rolled her eyes, then hugged her sister. “See you tomorrow then?” 

Brie said, “No, see you later.” 

Missy surreptitiously gave Jaime a quick once over, cocked her head and then looked at her sister as if to say, yeah right.

The party of three headed out of the room. A few moments later, Brie could hear them outside. And then, she heard car doors shutting. And then quiet. And then she noticed Ty and Sansa were quietly heading out of the room. 

Sansa took a look back at Brie. Brie almost looked panicked. Sansa gave her a calm look and said, “Good night, guys. We’ll be upstairs”.

Brie watched them go. Sansa’s arm around Ty’s shoulders. Ty’s arms around Sansa waist. Then Ty gave Sansa’s butt cheek a squeeze. Sansa giggled.

Brie looked at Jaime who was watching the lovebirds too. Jaime said, “Good night, Sansa. Good night, SWAGGGG!”

Ty shouted back without turning around, “Fuck off, Jaime! Goodnight, Brie!”

“So…” Jaime turned to Brie and clapped his hands, “...the grand tour. We’d better do upstairs first...before they get into things....you know?” Brie agreed.


	3. 21 Questions

“Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing” - Curtis Jackson aka 50 Cent

During their tour of the house, Brie began to relax. Jaime seemed like a sincerely nice guy. He didn’t take himself so seriously. Self-deprecating even. I like him, Brie thought, and I can’t just jump into bed with him. He’s probably used to women opening their legs as soon as they meet him. After Jaime showed Brie around the brownstone, they settled in the down in the garden level. He lead her into a room that was more intimate then the den the group was in earlier. The walls were painted a soft green that were almost the color of Jaime’s eyes. There was a large impressionist painting that covered the wall opposite the door that lead out into the garden. On the wall perpendicular to the painting, was shelving that contained albums - from the floor to the ceiling. There had to be hundreds of them. Jaime watched as Brie’s long fingers brushed over the albums. Brie looked at Jaime as she reached out to pull one off the shelf - for permission. 

“Of course, but keep them in order,'' he smiled cheekily.

Brie smiled back, “Of course.” Brie pulled the album out and pulled the next one out just enough to mark its place on the shelf. 

“See.. order,” she blushed. It was Miles Davis’ ‘Kind of Blue’.

“Ah, that’s a classic. You wanna hear it?” Jaime asked and Brie realized he was standing behind her looking over her shoulder. He was a couple of inches shorter than her. She could smell his cologne. It was woody and fresh like a morning in the forest. 

“Sure”, she replied. 

Jaime motioned toward the brown sofa. Brie sat all the way back. It was so soft and comfortable. It was a very deep seated sofa. Her feet were almost off the floor. Then she realized it might be a pull-out sofa. Oh boy, she thought. 

There was a small stereo system opposite the wall of records. Jaime put the disc on and the music started. Soft, warm and caressing jazz music. In the corner of the room, behind the stereo Brie notices an instrument - a double bass. 

“Do you play?” she asked pointing at it. 

“A little,” he responded. 

“Play for me,” she said excitedly. 

“I’m horrible,” he said with a twisted expression.

“I want to see your layers, Jaime,” Brie responded. “Besides, you’ve seen me dance and ‘strut my stuff on the catwalk,” she said laughing. “Please!”

“Okay, okay,” he grinned. 

He turned the music down a bit and got the instrument. He looked at the bow, but shook his head. 

“I don’t have rosin…for the bow. I’ll play pizzicato…plucking," he said shyly as he wriggled his fingers. Brie noticed his long fingers and blushed.

He began playing. As he played, he looked from the neck to the bridge of the instrument as if he was talking to his hands - telling them to not mess up. When he was finished, Brie clapped. 

“That was the song, that’s just playing on the record...” Brie said.

“Yeah...‘So What’,” Jaime replied. Jaime returned the instrument to its place.

“So what?” Brie frowned. 

Jaime shook his head, then smiled, “That’s the name of the song: ‘So what’.”

Brienne looked down at the album cover. First track: ‘So What’. She felt her face flush. 

“Dance with me,” Jaime said suddenly with his hand out to her. Brie blinked slowly a couple of times, then she grabbed his hand. She stood in front of him and he wrapped his long arms around her. Brie heard the soft caress of a saxophone playing, as Jaime held her close and gently while they swayed to the music. Jaime tried to lead, but he can’t dance. He just wanted to hold her. So he stepped on her toes a few times. Brie whispered with a smile, “How are you a DJ when you don’t have rhythm?” Jaime brushed his lips close to her ear and growled, “I have plenty of rhythm when I need it.” Then he leaned back a bit to smirk at her. Brie sucked in a breath and blushed. The song ended. She broke away from him slowly and sat down on the sofa. 

Jaime sat on the sofa next to her. His knee brushed hers. The touch was electric. Brie looked up from their knees. Breathe, Brie...breathe, she thought. And don’t look at his crotch. His charcoal gray t-shirt had “HIP HOP IS LIFE” written in thick black print. His pecs were straining under the fabric. Oh God, she thought, I want to lick his chest. Heaven help me.

“You okay. Need anything?” Jaime broke the silence. “I’m gonna have another beer, but I have more wine from earlier and water. Whatever you need.” He sounded almost nervous. “Are you hungry?” 

“Wine and a bottle of water,” her voice sounded a little hoarse; almost husky. It was late and she’d talked and hollered at the event earlier. Her voice was almost gone. Jaime looked at her, raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. Shit, he thinks I am trying to be seductive, she thought. Well, aren’t you? a more base part of herself asked. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Jaime left the room. Brie leaned back on the sofa, not knowing what to do with herself. Then she looked at the album cover on the coffee table. ORDER, she thought. She got up, picked up the cover and pushed Miles Davis partially into his place. She let Jaime put the album back into the jacket. Jaime strode back into the room with a water bottle under his arm, a beer bottle under his other arm, a wine bottle in his right hand and a wine glass in the left.

Brienne jumped up and grabbed the water and beer bottles from under his arms. “I could have helped you,” Brie grinned. They both sat on the sofa facing each other, knees touching. Jaime poured Brie a full glass of merlot, then handed it to her. She took a sip and placed the glass on the coffee table. 

“This is so good,” Brie said gesturing the wine glass. 

“It has strong notes of cherry…” Jaime said.

“Oh, so you gave us some cherry wine,” Brie laughed. 

“Yep, I made it in my bathtub,” Jaime laughed with her. She has a small dimple under her mouth, he noticed. She’s so fucking cute. Lannister, you are in deep, bro.

“You should have asked me to help you with all that…” Brie went back to admonishing him. 

“You are my guest, so just relax,” Jaime said. “Ignoring my twin’s scene earlier…”

“Yeah, what’s up with her? If I may ask.” Brienne blurted out. 

“She’s not happy.” Jaime replied and then sighed. Then there’s silence for several long seconds. They stared at each other.

“She wasn’t always that way. She used to be cool as fuck. Still as smart and driven, but cool”, Jaime said wistfully. 

“She used to be a kind of a battle rapper when we were teenagers…” Jaime said. Brienne stared at him with her mouth open. 

“No fucking way. Your sister looks like she lives on a Land’s End website.” Brienne said not trying to offend him. But a giggle slipped past her mouth. He smiled at her joke and nodded as if to say good one.

“Our Mom loved music . After Mommy died…” Jaime explained. 

“Oh Jaime. I’m so sorry. How? How long has it been?” Brienne interrupted. 

“CeCe and I were 13, Ty was 6...22 years. Breast cancer.” He responded flatly trying to keep his emotions in check.

Brienne’s eyes widened and misted. “ My mother too. 20 years. I was only 4. I barely remember her.” 

Jaime looked deeply into her eyes, then grabbed her nearest hand. “Aw, I’m sorry, Brie. Fuck cancer,” he spat.

“Fuck cancer!” Brienne agreed. She didn’t realize a tear escaped her eye and reached her cheekbone. Jaime caught it with his lips. So quickly, but so gentle. Brie gasped. Jaime drew back shocked, looking like he was about to apologize. Brie shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him. Softly. He kissed her back. Brie could feel him smile against her lips. She smiled too. Then Brie broke the kiss. He was still smiling. 

Brienne said, “So you were saying...music and your mother….” She noticed his eyes looked warm and tender.

Jaime took a deep breath and spoke. “Mommy loved music. Mostly Jazz. She loved Mingus. He played double bass, so I learned. CeCe and Ty took piano. Then, I started getting into hip-hop and experimenting with mixing records. CeCe would help me test my mixes by rapping over them...On day, our friend Addam was over and CeCe was just going off. Freestyling about everything and everyone right then. Right off the top of her head. Addam’s scuffed up sneakers. I think she talked about a pimple on my face. Tywin, our father, walked into the room to see what the hell was going on, and she went like:“Daddy’s here, have no fear” and started talking about the expression on his fucking face. It was amazing. Pre cell phone days. I wish I had recorded it. She called herself CC Boom. ‘They...call..me..CC BOOM. Cause I’m blowing up yo spot when I step in the room’,” he chuckled. “Ah, those were the days…So she would battle other kids at our school in the hallways or at lunch room...pretty much boys. They’d laugh at her...this pretty girl. And then she’d fucking demolish them. She made one boy cry. I’d have to fight them sometimes.”

Brienne watched him smile at the memory. “What was your DJ name?” she asked.

Jaime rubbed his chin with his forefinger, “Don’t laugh...Lann the Clever…” He winced with a laugh.

“That’s so cute…” Brienne chuckled. 

“We have a picture somewhere at our Dad’s...we were trying to look so hard. Ty standing in front of us looking like our manager. Those were good times.... But it’s why she such a good negotiator. She can sense her opponent’s weaknesses and verbally spar to get her way. That’s why she’s the boss,” he ended sadly.

“So what changed?” Brienne asked.

“She slowly started changing after Mommy died, she got harder ...harsher. She stopped trusting that life can be joyous. We were so young, but old enough to watch our mother slowly deteriorate and then... Dad didn’t do much to help… he hid behind his own grief. We were left to just figure it out. Or not. Then she married her husband, Robert. He’s an arrogant dick and super rich. CeCe married him because he looked good on paper, but not in real life. Now, she’s got 3 kids with that asshole and she feels trapped. I wished she’d just divorce him, but he’d make it hard - especially regarding custody,” Jaime said angrily. 

“Another reason is Little Jaime’s mother,” he continued. Jaime had showed Brie his 6-year old son’s room. It was a jungle themed. Little Jaime loved lions. So his room as full of friendly faced lions, a huge lion stuffed animal and a lion themed comforter. Brie commented on how cute Jaime’s son is looking at his latest school picture. Light brown hair with his dad’s green eyes. Big smile with one tooth missing at the top. Jaime told Brie that he had joint custody with his ex, Lysa. Brie saw the joy in Jaime’s eyes while he talked about his son. 

“Lysa and CeCe were friends from college. CeCe introduced us. We were together for 4 years, but towards the end I realized I didn’t...We wanted different things. I wanted a simple life. Lysa wants country clubs and all that bullshit. Then she stopped her birth control without telling me, of course...and she got pregnant and we had Jaime. CeCe and Tywin wanted me to marry her - to not embarrass the family. I refused. I didn’t love her and she really didn’t love me. I fit into an ideal she wanted, but she didn’t really want me. She hated that I still was working on my music...I am thankful for my son, but I refused to live a lie. So CeCe blames me for tarnishing our family name and hurting her friend. Even though Lysa was the one who tried to “trap” me.” Jaime shrugged.

“No offense, but who the hell still does that shit? Wow!” Brie said incredulously.

“My ex…,” he responded. “We are okay now, but when it happened I was so angry. She’s married now. Her husband is cool enough, treats Little Jaime well.”

“Okay, I’ve talked enough. You’ll be a great social worker, such a great listener. But tell me...how did you learn to dance like that...at the hall?” Thinking about it again made his cock stir. Calm down, Lannister, he thought.

“Summers in Jamaica...well, Dad said I always was a dancer”, Brie responded. “Said I would jump and jig so much when my Mom was pregnant with me, she could hardly sleep. But to go back to the beginning, I’ve been taking dance since I was 4, after my Mom died. My Dad said I stopped talking after she passed away. As I said, I barely remember her and I don’t remember not talking. My grandfather came up from Texas and…” 

“Texas?” Jaime asked. 

“Yeah, I was born and raised here, but my Dad is from Texas,” Brie responded. 

“Where in Texas?” Jaime asked. The question took her by surprise. Most New Yorkers think Texas is one big country state. Only cowboy boots and yeehaws from the Red River to the Rio Grande. Once new acquaintances find out her family is from Texas, they move on to other “getting to know you” questions; definitely not a “where in Texas” follow-up question.

“Outside of Fort Worth… A suburb called Arlington,” she answered

“I’ve heard of it. It’s where the Cowboys play. AT&T Stadium” he said. 

“Yep,” Brie was impressed.

“I’m a football fan,” Jaime offered. 

“Ah, of course,” she said. “My Dad is a big football fan. He played at UT...University of Texas”. 

Jaime nodded. “That’s awesome.” Jaime made a mental note about this thing he and Brie’s father had in common.

“Continue, your grandfather…” Jaime said.  


“My grandfather had come up from Texas to help my Dad, with his almost 5 year old daughter, who refused to talk. I guess they could have taken me to talk to someone, but you know that generation…” Brie started. 

“Yep. That’s Tywin to a T,” Jaime agreed. 

“My Dad told me that one night my grandfather put on some music while they were making dinner. And my grandpa started dancing with me and spinning me around. Dad said I told him to “keeping spinning me PawPaw” or something like that. It was a start. That gave them the idea to enroll me in a ballet class. I fell in love. I loved everything about it. And I was good…” Brie stopped short. A shadow fell over her face. 

“So tell me… what happened?” Jaime asked.

“I got tall and big; too big… Then I broke my ankle when I was 16 - fucking stupid..so,” Brie answered.

“Wait...How did you break your ankle?” Jaime asked. 

“Long story short, some assholes at my school had a bet on who could take my virginity. I thought they were just being nice to me. One day, Missy and I were about to turn a corner in the hallway at school and we heard one of them say, ‘man, I’m out. I can’t fuck her.’ Missy and I both recognized the voice. It was one of my “admirers”, Hyle. Missy dashed around the corner and confronted Hyle and the other kid, Ron. Hyle told Missy to shut the fuck up or he’d shut her up with his dick - some rapey shit like that. Missy kicked Hyle in the groin and as he went down, she punched him in the jaw - a solid right hook. Ron ran off - like the bitch he was - and I chased him. I tripped down a flight of stairs and landed on top of him, I don’t even remember feeling it at first. He fell face first and knocked out some teeth and I changed the whole trajectory of my life - all over those nasty little shits. Well, I did enjoy Missy beating Hyle.”

Brie stopped and took a breath. Jaime’s eyes were wide and angry. 

“My form was never the same.” she said matter-of-factly. “But I never stopped dancing. I took jazz, modern, Salsa...you name it. I tried to get into Juilliard; but I hadn’t been doing modern long enough to get good. I was in transition from ballet to modern anyway; the injury just delayed my transition. So I had to shift gears. I wasn’t going to be a professional dancer; so…social work. I still take classes and I teach at a studio in Queens. As part of my graduate study, I teach dance to kids with developmental disabilities...to help with their gross motor skills and reduce anxiety. It’s great. You oughta come some time….” Brie stopped. That damn wine had her talking too much. 

Jaime smiled, “I’d love too. Let me know the time and place.”

“You can bring little Jaime too… I mean when we get to know each other better”, Brie corrected herself. 

“That was my plan”, Jaime smiled at her. “I know what you meant, sweetie.” Brienne just blushed. Jaime reached up and stroked her blushing cheek. Brie took a shuddering breath. 

He moved his hand away, “You mentioned Jamaica…” he said.

“Yes..so Dad met Moms when I was 8 and Missy was 9. They married a couple of years later”, Brie said. 

“So Missy’s older? I can see that...you all are so close”, Jaime interjected.

Brie smiled, “Yeah, she’s my sister... point blank period. I love her so much. We liked each other instantly when our parents introduced us. Like we were meant to be siblings”. 

Jaime nodded. I thought about he and Cersei. They are twins and not close. Not anymore. 

“Dad and Moms are lawyers... Moms is an ADA for Queens County and Dad is a defense attorney. They met at a courthouse. That’s why I was so excited when you told me you were a lawyer,” Brie said.

Jaime groaned. Brie continued, “But seeing your interaction with your sister, you are not excited about being a lawyer?”

“No, I like it. I just hate working for my family,” Jaime explained. “But it pays the bills and pays for school for my kid, so…. It is what it is.”

“You don’t have to stay there…” Brie stated. “And what are you doing with music?”

“Nothing anymore,” Jaime replied.

“Why...what did you want to do with it?” Brienne asked. “You can still be a Clark Kent during the day and Superman at night.”

Jaime grinned at that. She’s perfect, he thought. “Well, I wanted to produce music. I tried for a bit in college. But I had so much going on. I played basketball at UConn. I was a walk-on, so I had to really study. I was a business major. Accounting was the fucking bane of my existence. And I’m dyslexic, so that made shit even harder. Then I was in a car accident and crushed my shooting hand, so I went from being a student athlete, to just a student. That gave me a little bit more time to focus on music, but then nothing happened. I couldn’t get anyone interested in my stuff. It’s all out on SoundCloud. Then I went to law school because that’s what Lannisters do. Then my son was born.”

“Maybe your plan wasn’t specific enough…” Brie said. 

“Enough about me Miss Social Worker… Jamaica...” Jaime interrupted.

She rolled her eyes gently. “My stepmom, Moms, is from Jamaica as Missy mentioned. Missy was born there too, she and Moms moved here after her father died. She was only 3. Once Moms and my Dad married, Moms, Missy and I would spend a month in Jamaica every summer Then Dad would join us in Texas and spend some time. At first my Dad was a little nervous for me to be in another country for a whole month without him, he’s only stay about a week. But Missy’s family… my family is so fucking cool. I have a whole set of step-cousins. I haven’t been in a couple of summers… not since my step-grandma died. I need to go. Have you been?”

“Yes...with my family on vacation slash Dad’s business trips. We’re in the liquor business. Casterly Rock Spirits, Ltd. Our rum is one of our best products. I’ve been to several times”, Jaime answered.

“Of course, Upper West Side…,” she teased. “And you had to gall to serve me bathtub wine.” It was Jaime’s time to roll his eyes.

“That’s where I learned to wine and fell in love with dancehall. Those lovely summers in Jamaica. I was a sight. This tall, pale, blonde girl gyrating my hips on the beach with my sister and cousins. Dancing to SuperCat, Yellowman, Patra, Sister Nancy and Shabba Ranks. People sometimes assuming I was just a tourist until I spoke…by the end of my first summer I was understanding and speaking patois. Some girl told me, I was poser…. Missy told her in her best New York accent ‘She’s as Jamaican as me, so step the fuck off’.”

Jaime laughed at that and then said, “That’s where fell in love with dancehall too. I remember hearing it blaring from shops. On the beach, everywhere. I was in love. After we came back from Jamaica the first time, that’s all I would play. I almost felt like I was cheating... on hip-hop.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, it makes me reminisce.. Makes me happy,” Brienne agreed. “Thank you, by the way…”  


“For what?” Jaime asked.

“For the music... I had a shit day yesterday. Dancing is my therapy,” Brie answered.

“You don’t have to thank me…You saw how part of my day went. Music is my therapy and watching you dance was therapeutic as well”, Jaime flirted. “And the day ended up great.” He winked.

He moved closer. He looked deeply in her eyes. 

“You have the most astonishing eyes. You are so gorgeous,” Jaime stared in awe.

Brienne just nodded her head and looked away. “Thank you”, she said unconvincingly.

“What?” Jaime asked. 

Brie sighed and took a deep breath. “I’ve had a nose job… I wore braces for 5 years… I’ve had horrible skin. Once this makeup comes off….” She didn't know why she blurted this out, but she liked Jaime and she wanted him to know.

“So...so what...I’m confused…CeCe’s friends have had enough procedures and nip and tucks to make up a whole new person…,” Jaime said.

“But not CeCe and not you…” Brie said. 

“And… so what?” Jaime asked.

“Generally, good looking people don’t date ugly people,” Brie said and regretted it as soon as she said. 

Jaime’s eyes flashed. “Number one, you are not ugly and number two, just because I’m seen as good-looking that automatically makes me fucking shallow?”

Brie responded flatly, “Most good-looking people are...It’s the truth. I’ve been insulted enough by even average-looking people to know.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not like everybody, every other man you’ve dealt with. I’m not shallow. Judge me for me. Okay?”

“Okay”, Brie replied. 

“Okay!” Jaime said. “You are beautiful…,” and with that he cupped both her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. Passionately. He pulled her hair out to its bun, she leaned back and shook it loose. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her again. He pulled her on top of him and as he lay back on the sofa. They continued to kiss, their tongues danced around each other. Brie groaned and tangled her legs around Jaime’s. Jaime’s hand trailed down to Brie ass and he squeezed. He whispered, “You are so perfect. If don’t want to do this, we better stop. I want you to be sure. But I’m down for whatever you want to do.”

Brie groaned. She wanted to make love to him, but she wanted to wait just a little bit. She just met him. And if he’s willing to wait, she can wait. 

“Let’s wait,” Brie said. Jaime nodded and smiled.

She sat up a bit and turned her body so she could lay her head on his chest. Jaime wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and kissed on the top of her head. 

“Are you comfortable?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, Lann…” Brie giggled. 

“Don’t start...” Jaime warned. Brie turned her head to face him and kissed him. Suddenly, her eyes felt heavy. Soon sleep took her. 

********

A few hours, Sansa and Ty came downstairs. Tyrion was the first to walk into the den and saw Jaime and Brie asleep on the sofa. Jaime was lying on his back and Brie was lying on her side with her head on his chest. Ty was about to call Jaime to wake him up, when Sansa put her finger to her lips. She took her phone and snapped a picture. Ty laughed silently and mouthed “that’s perfect”.

********

A few hours after that, Brie woke up and picked up her phone. 8:08 am. She sat up and stretched. She stood up and Jaime suddenly grabbed her hand. He smiled. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I know you have a lot to do today. I’ll call an Uber,” she said demurely.

Jaime shook his head. “No, I drive you home. Let’s get some coffee on the way. Any good places in Queens?” Jaime asked then yawned.

“Of course,” she smiled. 

Jaime stood up and kissed her. “Good morning, by the way.” 

“Good morning to you,” Brie said back. She laced her fingers with his. 

As they walked out the room, hand in hand, Jaime asked, “So when can I see you again?”


	4. Love of My Life (An Ode to Hip-Hop)

“...Whenever I got lonely  
Or needed some advice  
He gave me his shoulder  
His words were very nice  
But that is all behind me  
'Cause now there is no other  
My love is his and his is mine  
A friend became the  
Love of my life…” - Erica Wright aka Erykah Badu ft. Lonnie Lynn aka Common

Three years later

Sansa, Missy and Dany created a slideshow for Jaime and Brie’s wedding reception. On the screen flashed dozens of photos capturing the history of their relationship as seen by their closest friends and family. The first photo was from the wedding that occurred a few hours prior as they were leaving the church - smiling brightly. There was an engagement photo in black and white taken at Tywin’s home in the Hamptons. Jaime sat on the grand staircase and Brie leaned across the stair behind Jaime with her long arm draped across Jaime’s chest and her head on his shoulder. They were both dressed formally and both wearing serious expressions looking into the camera. Another one was taken in a park with Jaime kissing Brie on the cheek while she had her arms wrapped around Little Jaime. One was a photo of Jaime at his turntables, headphones on; but he’s looking up at Brie standing next to him - they are grinning at each other. One was at Brie’s graduation from grad school with Jaime’s arms around Brie’s waist and Brie’s arm around Little Jaime on her other side. One photo was Brie dancing at a studio and Jaime in the background watching her - in awe. The final photo was one that Jaime and Brie had never seen. They were asleep on a sofa in his brownstone. Jaime was on his back and one of Brie’s legs was curled around him with her head and a hand on his chest. The photo was captioned: “THE NIGHT WE MET”

THE END


End file.
